Idiot In Love
by Oishi24
Summary: "And even if I were to become an Idiot again for some reason, it still wouldn't be because of Tsuruga-san."
1. Her story

**Hello, everyone. I am completely new here. This isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but it's certainly my first time writing a Skip Beat fanfiction. **

**This is just a drabble, a monologue of kyouko's feelings. Nothing much, but I do hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. All right goes to Nakamura Yoshiki. **

* * *

><p><em>"And even if I were to become an Idiot again for some reason, it still wouldn't be because of Tsuruga-san." - Skip Beat, Chapter 192<em>

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to become an idiot again. She just wasn't, or was she?<p>

Is it too late? Has it already happened? Has that dangerous emotion come back to haunt her all over again?

She was scared. She was so very, very scared.

Would she be this scared if it was someone else? Someone other than him? Anyone but him?

She knows the answer. No. Because she knows nothing, no one, would ever be able to make her feel the way that he does- not even that _bastard(Shotaro)_ was close enough to how _he_ makes her feel.

Most of all, he makes her _feel._

She doesn't want to admit it but it was there, it was always there, this dangerous emotion.

This emotion that she abhors so much had started rearing it's ugly head a _long time ago,_ longer than she was willing to accept- probably from the time she first collided with him on the halls of LME.

The warning bells had started ringing in her head when he had given his angelic smile to her while lying down in fever, when he said_,"Thank you, Kyouko-san," _and she had blushed uncontrollably and she knew right away somewhere in her heart that he was dangerous.

Then one day, he kisses that very blue stone and she was gone.

There was no looking back.

No matter what she did, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she had already fallen for him- hook, line and sinker.

For the longest time she had kept on fooling herself, that he was just a respected sempai, he was just her mentor and maybe a friend too, but nothing more than that- but it was a lost cause.

Maybe it's time she admitted it.

No matter which way she looked at it, it seemed as if it was always meant to be.

It was like it was written in her stars, _he_ was written in her stars.

That everything she ever did, all her action and consequences, they always lead to one thing, that _one person_.

Him.

It as if God had decided for her since the day she was born, that she was meant to fall in love_(there she said it)_ with him and if this was what God meant for her, then so be it.

She would love him.

She would revel in her love for him.

She has decided. Yes.

She would be an idiot in love for him. A lot worse of an idiot than before.

Kyouko Mogami would be an idiot for Ren Tsuruga.

* * *

><p><em>"Shotaro, I am sure, I would become even more stupid than when it happened with you."- Skip Beat, Chapter 192<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please, do review.<strong>


	2. His Story

**Hello, I have decided to continue this as a drabble series. This chapter is from Ren's POV. And before anyone asks, I am a Ren X Kyouko shipper, of course. It must be obvious. :)**

**I am also planning to write a Skip Beat AU soon, as I have already decided the plot. Wish me luck. :)**

* * *

><p>He <em>saw<em> her. He always saw _her._

Even when he hated her guts, her reason for joining the show biz, he was still attracted to her.  
>Nothing, no one has ever made him feel the way she has.<p>

She made him _feel_.

For the longest of time, he had given up on feeling anything for anyone. He immersed himself in work, did his best to not let the bad memories of his past come to the front and maintained a polite distance with everyone he met, even Yashiro-san.

He was convinced that a person like him, wasn't allowed to feel, wasn't allowed to be happy. He still thought so but at the same time, there was this hope in him that maybe, just maybe he can allow himself to be happy, to triumph over his past self and become a whole new person again. A good person- a person good enough to deserve someone like her_(Then again,no man in the world would be good enough to deserve her)_.

Losing his identity, living as someone else, he might have managed to come a lot closer to his goal, became an A grade actor, yet he felt hollow.  
>Until he met her, fell in love with her. And something in him shifted. Something in him was fixed, something in him broke. And suddenly he wasn't only breathing, he was living again.<p>

He was _alive_ now.

So, of course he saw it. Of course he noticed.

The slight change in her behaviour, her attitude towards him.

All of a sudden, he felt loved.

All of a sudden he felt her attention being showered on him.

It wasn't anything big, it was small things she did for him, things she had done before, but all of a sudden they appeared different. The reason behind her action, care, concern towards him felt different.

Before he always felt it was towards her mentor, but now? It felt like it was for a friend, dare he say it, for the man she loves.

He shouldn't dare to hope. He knew without a doubt he would be disappointed again.

He knew it was just his own feelings making him think such impossible thing.

Then, he saw her standing at far end of the Lobby of LME, a shy smile adorning her face as she removes a stray lock of hair, all the while looking up at him with her doe like innocent eyes and for a fleeting second, he thinks he saw his emotions reflected in them and he knew what he was going to do.

Caution be damned, trying to protect oneself from heart break was overrated anyway.

He was going to allow himself to dream.

He was going to let himself bask in the glory of her attention and dare he hope, love.

He was going to himself be a fool. A fool in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, do review.<strong>


	3. Manager's Story

The change was so gradual that he didn't notice something was different until he stumbled upon them kissing inside the Love Me office room one day.

_Kissing. Kyouko and Ren. _

He had dedicated all waking hours of his day since Ren fell in love with Kyouko trying to get them together. Yet, when he caught them in a compromising position, there was no one who was more astonished than him.

He shouldn't be. Not really.

After all, wasn't it exactly what he wanted right from the start? For his charge and his dear friend_ (even in Ren didn't consider him one-did he?)_ to find love, to be finally happy?

Ren Tsuruga was a mysterious person since the day Yashiro Yukihito met him. He was kind and nice to everyone, not to mention outrageously charming. From what Yukihito could gather, he was a good guy too. But that was that. That's all Yukihito seemed to know about Ren. Even thought he spends so much time with him, he barely knew Ren at all. To him, Ren just looked like this mature, perfect guy who loved his work- which was _impossible_.

No man, _no man_ on Earth could be perfect.

Then one day it all changed. One day Ren Tsuruga came across Kyouko Mogami and finally Ren Tsuruga and the word perfect seemed to not exist in the same sentence in Yukihito's head anymore.

At first it was little things, his charge seemed to dislike the new girl and would act like a brat towards her. It wasn't anything he could pinpoint on but Ren's behavior seemed different. He would say sarcastic and rude things to her while being extremely polite and would watch her rile up.

Ren hated Kyouko's motives- Yashiro had no idea what it was back then- and yet, at the same time Ren was intrigued by her.

Yahsiro would stay in the sidelines and watch Ren and Kyouko interact, occasionally trying to diffuse the tension always prevalent between them. Kyouko got under Ren's skin and for reasons Yashiro didn't understand himself, he found that extremely relieving.

He came down with the flu and had to take several days off. When he came back to work, there was something distinctly different about Ren.

He didn't realize what it was until he saw Ren smile down at Kyouko on the rooftop and all of a sudden, everything was clear.

His charge has gone and fallen in love.

Dark moon brought with it Ren's acceptance of his fate and his next step to becoming a world class actor. Yes, world class actor. Yashiro wasn't sure when and how this thought had crept in, but he knew without a doubt that one day; Ren Tsuruga was going to become one of the best actors in the world. Maybe it was just his affection for his friend talking, but he was convinced, Ren was going to go a long way in his acting career.

Now, if only he could bring Ren to go a long way with his love life.

Ren Tsuruga finally appeared human to him.

The next year or so was a circle for lack of better word when it came to analyzing Ren's love life.

Ren gets his hopes up, Ren tries hitting on or flirting with Kyouko, Kyouko unknowingly rejects, Ren gets depressed, and Ren get his hopes up again.

He was pretty sure the circle was still ongoing, that is, until he chanced upon his charge kissing his _girlfriend._

How did the world change so much in the span of a few hours?

It took Yukihito sometime to figure out why he was so upset. The answer was simple- he was Kyoko X Ren's biggest shipper. He was the one who got to watch them interact with each other all the time. He made sure they got time to meet each other in the first place.

Yet, yet, he actually had no, _no _clue when those two love challenged idiot had finally gotten over their respective fears and got together.

Yukihito, decided, in the end he was mad only at himself.

With that, he stood up from the bench and turned towards Love Me office room.

He had a story to learn, he had to love birds to tease and fan boy over.

He was secured with the knowledge now that Ren Tsuruga was a normal human being and most of all happy. Now, with Kyouko-chan there, he could finally truly learn and understand his friends.

Most of all, maybe he could finally do something about his own love life.

Kyoko-chan's best friend was quite cute if one disregarded her stay- far- away- from- me –or- I- will- break- your- limbs glares.


	4. Best Friend's Story

Kanae pinned down Kyouko with her best glare, which effectively worked, since Kyouko's fidgeting increased by ten folds.

They were seating in their favorite ice cream parlor. More specifically the one Kanae always comes to when she had to extract information Kyouko might be hiding from her.

Today was one of those days.

How could have Kanae missed something as big as this? How could Kanae not have noticed such a big change in her friend's life? But here it was. It had happen.

Kyouko Mogami had gone and fallen in _love_, not to mention even _kissed_ the object of her affection while Kanae did not even have a whiff about what was going on.

In retrospect, there was indeed the tale tell sign that something had changed for Kyouko.

If Kanae was right, it started right after the car accident when Ren Tsuruga was shooting for Dark Moon. Kyouko was so dazed and distanced after that, Kanae could tell something was bothering Kyouko, her suspicion strongly confirmed after she saw her friend sport her actress face. Kyouko had adorned her mask, making it impossible to tell whether she was indeed lying or not. Now, Kanae understands what were bothering Kyouko. The man she loves being involved in an accident must have shaken her to the core.

Kanae doesn't understand much about romantic love, she doesn't understand how two different people one day all of a sudden decide they love each other, get married and then have kids. What makes them want to ties themselves up with someone they barely know? What makes them love someone so madly fall for someone they are willing to bear other's burden, pain, happiness, everything?

Kanae knew all about familial love though. It's what made her work so hard for her family, do everything she could for them even while she was just really tired of it all. Even if all she wanted to do was pursuit her dream, her happiness while not carrying the weight of others.

But that's just it. That's the difference.

She grew up loving them, being tied to them from the start, she could not have abandoned them. But those people who choose to love other? Why would they? How are they willing to carry another's burden when most of the time had so much of their own to handle?

But there must be something in it all. There has to be. Otherwise, why would Kyouko fall in love again? Even after getting hurt severely? There must be something in it that makes them happy, that makes all the pain they go through it? There must be, because the happiest Kanae had ever seen Kyouko was only after Kyouko had stopped struggling with her love for Ren.

Then again, even she, Kotonami Kanae loved Kyouko too. It wasn't the same as something like romantic love of course, but it was love for another person outside your family. Not to mention when that person was a total weirdo. Maybe she knew something about other sort of love after all. Maybe one day she would have one of her own to…No, let's not go there for now.

Back to the point, you would think that she would at least get to hear this news from Kyouko, but no, not at all.

The one who told her all this was Yukihito Yashiro, manager extraordinaire instead.

The poor manager did not even have any idea that she knew nothing about Kyouko relationship change with Ren Tsuruga, and had thus jumped into a conversation with her to squeal about how cute they are, hoping to share the excitement with her. Kanae barely kept herself from making disgusted faces then.

It's not the manager's fault that he was born cheesy and romantic and fan girlish and ughh….Yashiro Yukihito was not the issue here. Mogami Kyouko, on the other hand, most definitely was.

"So, why did I not know of this?"

Kyouko visibly winced at the barely contained anger in Kanae's voice.

"Probably because I was not aware of it myself," Kyouko admitted quietly.

Right. That makes so much sense. Kyouko was not aware that she was in a relationship.

After much more grueling and pulling of puppy dog faces, what Kanae gathered was; Kyouko and Ren Tsuruga were indeed not in a relationship. Not a proper one at least. After Kyouko admitted to herself that she loved Ren, she had let herself listen to her heart and latched onto every opportunity that presented to her to be around Ren. She never once harbored the thought her feelings might be returned and so she had chosen to love Ren without any expectations whatsoever. She was only happy that Ren did not seem to mind her constant presence around him. However, yesterday afternoon, while Ren and Kyouko were in the Love Me office enjoying each other's company, something happened. They were bantering as usual when Kyouko felt a sudden shift in the air, realizing their bodies have moved closer to each other unknowingly and before she could understand what was happening, they were kissing.

It was in the middle of this that Yashiro-san had walked in and then walked out the same way without asking for any explanation. Kyouko, realizing what she had done, had run from their before Ren could say anything, particularly anything that Kyouko was sure would lead to a major heartbreak.

As to why Yashiro believed they were in a relationship, Kyouko could only assume that Ren had not bothered to explain the truth. Though, according to Kyouko, why Yashiro would think they were in one was beyond her understanding, since there was no way Ren would ever date someone as low as her.

After listening to the whole story, various parts of which contained Kyouko degrading herself in elaborate ways in comparison to her mentor, Kanae was sure she would end up strangling her best friend if she did not shut up soon.

It was also weird, mind-blowing really. Kyouko , the love me number was in love. So deeply and irrevocably in love. Kanae could tell just by looking at Kyouko's expression, Kyouko was in deep, very deep and her best friend might just ruin everything if she was not careful enough.

Kyouko's disbelief over Ren having any feelings for her and her avoidance of him, she would end up the best chance at love she has at this rate.

For god's sake, the poor man had been in love with Kyouko for as long as Kanae remembers of his association with her. Kyouko's avoidance of him could not be boding well with her, not when he had been shot down so many times by her already and was probably scared to hope for anything at all.

Kanae did not like Ren Tsuruga, but she did not dislike him either. Sure, the man was after her best friend, but Kanae had the confidence that she would still be important to Kyouko even if they got together.

The only problem would be she would have to share Kyouko's time with him, but what was that in comparison to her happiness?

Kanae gave a rare smile and then leaned across the table to encourage and brain wash Kyouko into meeting Ren and being upfront with her feelings about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review.<strong>

**Also, thank you for all the reviews. They are a real boost. **


End file.
